Too Bad
by Redeim
Summary: A Rokoucentered fic concentrating on the years after Kourin died.Along with a couple things about Nuriko. Revised


Disclaimer: I don't FY or Nickelback...

Author's Note: Hi! I'm writing lotsa new fics...Aren't I? You're probably saying "What happened to the other fics with MULTIPLE chapters!" But! Oh well... Anyway, my first, and probably last (sigh) Rokou-centered fic! (Audience mumbling: He's not very talked about is he?) Mwaha...

(Rokou's POV)

"Mother!" My little brother came rushing into the house, tears streaming down his face.

"Ryuuen! Mom and Dad aren't here right now, what's wrong?" I asked him. Looking around, I added, "And where's Kourin?" Ryuuen hiccupped.

"We were... walking aroung town... And she decided to stop somewhere, so I... I told her I was going on ahead... Not too far away. And she... was running to catch up... But she didn't notice the horse and cart and she... Oh Rokou!" He grabbed onto my shirt, holding onto me and crying. Our sister was... No! Kourin... I attempted to pull my brother away, but he was too strong. Putting my hand on his head, I whispered soothing words until he calmed down...When mom and dad came home, I'd be the one responsible for this, because I forgot to tell Ryuuen not to leave Kourin on her own, because today the town was supposed to be the busiest day of the year.

Father's hands are lined with dirt/From long days in the feild/Mother's hands are soothing meals/In a cafe on main street/With mouths to feed/Just trying to keep clothing on our backs/And all I hear about/Is how it's so bad /It's so bad

"Ryuuen, you must forget about Kourin."

"But why!" Watching my parents and brother fighting over the death of our sister... I had listened to my parents, but I knew I'd never be able to forget her. Ryuuen was always the rebel, being more stubborn than me. He was also a Suzaku warrior, and had massive strength. I prayed to Suzaku that he wouldn't get too mad.

It's too bad/ It's stupid/Too late/ So wrong/So long/It's too bad we had no time/

to rewind let's walk/Let's talk/Let's talk

"Ryuuen, what are doing in Kourin's room?" I asked him. He was staring at her dresser, almost as if he expected her to come out from it.

"I-I can't just forget about her..." He mumbled. I walked into the room beside him. He walked over to the other side of the room, where a box of Kourin's clothing was already packed up.

"How can I just forget about her? We'll never be apart Kourin, because I'll become you." I was staring at my younger brother, wondering if he had either gone crazy, or was going to join her in death. I hoped it was neither. But when I saw him put on one of her dresses, and put on some of the make-up she had, I understood.

"Ryuuen..."

"No Rokou, call me Kourin..."

You left without saying goodbye/Although I'm sure you tried/You called the house from time to time/To make sure we're alive/But you weren't there/Right when I needed you the most/And now I dream about it/ And how it's so bad/It's so bad

My parents returned from the visit to my aunt's house without Ryuuen. I didn't understand. We had moved to another part of Eiyo once Ryuuen started crossdressing, and it was bad enough that my parents claimed that my brother died, not my sister. But to leave him with our aunt and uncle, meaning I'd never see him again, unless we went to visit...

"Where's Kourin?" I asked.

"Ryuuen's with your aunt and uncle. It's okay Rokou, you'll still see him." Something snapped in me, They'd taken away my chances with Kourin, I wasn't going to lose another sibling...

"WHY'D YOU MAKE RYUUEN LEAVE!" I screamed.

It's too bad/ It's stupid/Too late/ So wrong/So long/It's too bad we had no time/

to rewind let's walk/ Let's talk

"Listen Rokou, you should learn that people like Ryuuen shouldn't be in large towns like this. We did it for his safety. He'll be happier there." I hadn't thought of that...

"But what about my happiness!" I whispered, almost crying. I stormed up to my room.

"Not you too Ryuuen...I don't want to be left alone. We'll hardly have any chance to see eachother..."

It's too bad/ It's stupid/Too late/ So wrong/So long/It's too bad we had no time/

to rewind let's walk/ Let's talk/Let's talk

(A few years later...)

"Rokou! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Ry-Kourin!" It was the first time we had the chance to see eachother in three years. My brother was now thirteen, and surprisingly, looked alot more like a girl. But that was probably because he had the chance to grow out his hair more, which had already been almost waist length. You look just like Kourin... I thought sadly.

"So how have you been?" I asked him. A sharp pang in my throat told me I was going to cry...But over what? I wasn't sure, until I heard my brother's voice again... Smelled Kourin's scent of flowers all over him... I missed my younger siblings...

Father's hands are lined with guilt/For tearing us apart/Guess it turned out in the end/Just look at where we are/We made it out/We still got clothing on our backs/ And now I scream about it/And how it's so bad/It's so bad/It's so bad /It's so bad/It's so bad

(Rokou's father's PoV)

Watching my two sons in conversation was hard. One looking like the daughter I had lost seemingly so many years ago, the other holding back tears, though smiling. It was hard to see Ryuuen's hatred for his own parents, because we had told him wrong. Rokou's wanting to be with his only sibling left. I've tried to pull him away from thinking of his siblings, having him help me with the shop... I walked up to them, and their conversation stopped as they both looked up at me.

"Ryuuen, how about you come visit us for a while? Come home?" I extended my arm towards the younger of my sons. And even though his eyes lit up, and a smile appeared on his face, he shook his head no.

It's too bad/ It's stupid/Too late/ So wrong/So long/It's too bad we had no time/ to rewind let's walk/ Let's talk

"I'm not going back, I'm sorry." His voice was so much like Kourin's.

"I'd love to go home...But, there's something I have to help out here with...My friend...might be in danger, I want to make sure she remains safe." I sighed, just like him to help someone in need...

It's so bad/ It's stupid/Too late/ So wrong/So long/It's too bad we had no time/

to rewind let's walk/ Let's talk

(Nuriko's PoV)

I wanted to go home, really I did. See my brother, my parents, all my old friends, but I had to stay here. In a way, you could call it revenge. Revenge for making me stay here three years ago, being too embarrased to admit they had done something wrong.

No time/Let's walk/Let's talk

But when I was waving goodbye to my brother, the one person that knew EXACTLY what was running through my head that night I put on Kourin's clothes for the first time...I felt a part of me leave. My brother was the one person...One sibling I had left... I'd miss all the times we used to just sit and talk, have conversations that would be rambling to everyone else, like we did today... I'd miss that...I always have.

Besides, I had to stay here...Because well, I don't think my parents would've been all too thrilled to know that as soon I could, I was going to go into the harem for the emporer.

o.

Author's Note: It was getting too sad...I had to add some sort of humor so I added that last bit... I was nearly crying while writing this, and the only person I killed off was someone who's supposed to die!

Anyway, just tell me if you liked it or not...No flames constructive critism... okay... blah blah blah. All the usual...


End file.
